halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23
New KOBH Skin Ok people comment on the new skin below: Not bad. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:41, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Niftyness... --Dubtiger 13:32, 18 September 2007 (UTC) About your sig.... I've noticed that you need to fix it. Every time you use it the text after it gets small. Just letting you know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:03, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was someones talk page and it was one of the old sigs and it hadn't been fixed yet. Once again, sorry. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:42, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Did you just right that the forces are entering the tunnel to the elevator to the planet's core? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:30, 15 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I couldn't quite make since of it all. I just knew that a force would soon be headed down the elevator to the core and I have some characters that are going down there. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:37, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Hey James i noticed that AR isn;t really that active so i thoguht maybe we could make 077 the second assistent moderator --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:16, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Question about the Artic IV Alliance.... I remember reading that one was invulnerable to the Flood, but I can't find which one it was. Can you please tell me. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:49, 17 September 2007 (UTC) 1st naval armada when you will be back you should add stuff(if you whantUser:Chief frank 001 Halo: WEA skin I was going to ask you to make a skin for it, but you beat me to asking. So do you think you could? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:36, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Any sort of limitations on what the skin can be like? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:17, 25 September 2007 (UTC) I think we need a slightly lighter green. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:29, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Try #556B2F -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:55, 25 September 2007 (UTC) I noticed your Halo: Marines Tales and I have to ask: What is a Tactical Shooter? Is it like Star Wars: Republic Commando? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:11, 26 September 2007 (UTC) My loss, I haven't played either of them. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:25, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you for the help with the skin for Halo: WEA. But I was curious, as I looked at your Halo: Marine Tales, I was wondering what you mean by the end of the Human-Covenant War? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:52, 26 September 2007 (UTC) About the skin - I think the BG's green color is too dark. --Dubtiger 16:48, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Are the Artic Prowlers and Leviathans rather powerful though? Because I have the Juggernaut as a vehicle and the Sharquoi (if I don't yet, I'll do it in a minute). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:56, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: Defense of the Defiance You are being invited to Defense of the Defiance. You may either create (a) UNSC soldier(s), or use an existing UNSC character to defend Point Defiance Park and Fort Defiance from Covenant attacks. 22:18, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification. I'm going to put the Arctic Prowlers down as regular infantry, but the Leviathans will stay as vehicles. I may come back and ask for more information later. Thanks. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:07, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Can you point me to other forces that I could add to Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:27, 27 September 2007 (UTC) I'll try to work on them. I think I may add them and the Covenant Heretics as minor disruptive forces. Like in Star Wars: Empire at War with the Black Sun pirates. Not a full-fledged force, but still a threat. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:38, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Can you think of any others? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:45, 27 September 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's supposed to be an expansion. The way I'm making it, it can be an expansion or it can be a stand alone game. I just thought it would be an interesting project to do. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:51, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks. And I think it would be a good idea for Galactic Battlegrounds to be either an expansion pack or a sequel, since then you and UNSC AI could help me with the finer details. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:00, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Sounds good, who do we ask?? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:21, 28 September 2007 (UTC) There, I've asked Angela for a section for Fanon on the FMA Wiki, :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:54, 28 September 2007 (UTC) well enought alone i see your take your seconde assault fleet and i put the 1st naval armada,thus they should be toghter p.s can you helpp me to make a sign here in fanonUser:Chief frank 001 check http://img294.imageshack.us/img294/9295/bf220051014130133573hb.jpg http://www.battle-tactics.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/05/endwar.jpg http://www.gamespot.com/pages/unions/read_article.php?topic_id=24736968&union_id=4031 User:Chief frank 001 Why yes i do have that and i have just got back from a crazy party --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:02, 30 September 2007 (UTC) thanks! Spartan 501 14:46, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Im starting over Im remaking Second Battle of Installation 04 if you don't mind. The new storyline is: SPARTAN-069 and Epsilon Squad (Mabye Konai with permission) are stranded on Instalation-04's ruins and are trying to make contact with earth to rescue them, but the flood are craving some flesh.--The Evil O'malley 22:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Questions... *1) What is the purpose of the Fanon List? Is it just to list every piece of fanon on the site? *2) Can I add to the Halo Fanon:Projects page? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:45, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Your asking me? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) I don't know --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:46, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, I'd very much appreciate it if you made on for me. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:45, 2 October 2007 (UTC) GO Well... not yet. You're on the invite list, tho. Me and Monitor07 are working on the details... It'll be up by late Oct/ early Nov. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:19, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Reply Yea sure anyones allowed to join if they ask and have reasonable people SPARTAN-089 01:11, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Of course, feel free to edit the Arctic IV Alliance any time. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: The Rise of Shield I thought that I would point out something about Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds, just to make sure that we don't misunderstand each other. You listed a Nakai Commander as a minor hero. I didn't know if that was something special or not, but in H: GB there is something called experience. If you've played any of the games in the Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle-Earth series then you would understand it. If not, it goes like this: the more the unit fights, the more experience it gains. The more experience it gains, the stronger it gets. For this game, when it gains enough experience, it levels up. An example is when an elite levels up: He's a minor domo, then a major domo, etc., etc. except for special classes. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:20, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, aren't there Elite Field Commanders and Elite Ship Masters? We could have them fill those roles for the Covenant Separatists. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:43, 4 October 2007 (UTC) INV KOBH Question You said you could have some of your transports use titanium cables to pull the Thermopylae off the planet. How much will one transport hold? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:52, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Give me a little bit and I'll have statistics for you. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:02, 8 October 2007 (UTC) OK, it's 1500 feet long, by 300 feet wide, by 350 feet tall. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:14, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I made up the class. I call it a Lepidoptera-class Frigate. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:42, 8 October 2007 (UTC) OK, thanks. Give me a minute to write up a new section where the request is made. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Theta Sierra What might I ask is this about? After all I came up with the name Theta... Kebath 'Holoree 23:18, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Use the names of ancient gods, like Cupid, Dianna, Osiris, Ra, etc. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:23, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Now that is weired. I came up with the name Theta 'Rolee as a covie name... I never new it was a greek word...Kebath 'Holoree 23:28, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I noticed that the second battle in the Theta Sierra campaign was the Battle of Eradiu (or something like that). It wouldn't happen to be named after the planet from Star Wars? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:35, 8 October 2007 (UTC) thank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks, it all right, i think it my that should apologies for always ask you to upload, lol,thank again User:Chief frank 001 RE: "Fuck" should not be used so many times, CHILDREN use this pedia. Why do you want to Expose them to this? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:24, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ok, I took what someone else said the rong way, im sorry. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:28, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ok, P.S. Ive just finished Demolishing the template. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:31, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Re: GB Go ahead. Sorry I took so long to get back to you. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:11, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Arctic IV Alliance Question Any possibility that there might be any sort of split, similar to the Covenant Civil War. Because, I'm trying to think of what happens to the members of Team Alpha that went down the crack and I was thinking they could meet up with some renegade forces from the Arctic IV Alliance. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) a other pain Can you upload, the names of the pic are behind behind: http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Hive_ship.JPG imperial capital ship http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Image:F-302.JPG F-302 http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Galactica-class.jpg Spartan class cruiser http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Sith_fighter.jpg Infinity t-3 interceptor http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Sithfleetkotor2.jpg Infinity Armada All my thanks your friend CF001 M.I.S.W.A. It is a seperate force, like the UNSC, but still for the good of Earth and mankind. The real dark side of M.I.S.W.A. is Genetic Enhancement, with its enigmatic leader Dr. Justinian --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:39, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Sure why not --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:11, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. Keep me posted, 'cause I'll be waiting. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Regarding the invitation, sure i'll join, but alot seems to have happend before i even joined this site, so is it Ok if i just use a single "Alone" character? as i doubt i'd be able to get all the facts right if i used a character from any of the major factions. Justanothergrunt 21:22, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Rhino Squadron http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/xbox360/image/932514.html :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:47, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't get my hopes up. I'll think of something else for them to find. Who knows what it will be, but it'll be something good. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC)